The present invention is directed to the field of sun screens that are particularly adapted for interchangeable attachment to the interior of an automobile, such as an automotive sun visor.
The present invention relates to a user friendly sun screen assembly that has particular utility for mounting to the interior of an automobile, such as the sun visor thereof. Anyone who has driven in the glaring sun of summer, or faced the sun reflected off a snowy terrain, knows the value of a sun screen and the comfort it can provide the driver. Many automobiles, particularly later models, come with a windshield having a darken area of perhaps four inches along the top of the windshield. However, this is often insufficient under the driving conditions noted above.
Supplementary sun screen devices, generally attachable to the pivotal sun visor normally provided above the windshield, are commercially available from automotive supply shops. One such commercial device is the AXIUS AUTO-SHADE VISOR, a trademark of Auto-Shade, L.L.C. of Moorpark, Calif. 93021. The device, commercially promoted as a visor glare reducer, comprises a darkened, translucent, plastic, rectangular shield having a spring biased clip for attaching to the lower or free edge of the sun visor of the automobile. The device is constructed to pivot about the clip such that the driver can flip the device to a position in close proximity to the windshield. Unfortunately, such a device is rather obtrusive because it mounts onto the visor, and would have to be flipped often to adjust to the changing glare and position of the sun.
In contrast, the assembly of the present invention comprises an unobtrusive and interchangeable device that provides for sun protection to the driver. The manner by which the assembly hereof meets these challenges will become apparent in the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention relates to a telescopic sun screen assembly for use in the interior of an automobile. The sunscreen assembly comprises a sun visor member capable of being mounted to the interior of an automobile, the visor having a compartment and a bottom opening. A housing is receivable within the visor compartment and removable through the visor bottom opening. The housing has a compartment and a bottom opening that slidingly and telescopically receive a sun screen panel.
The visor may have at least one aperture and the housing may have at least one aperture capable of being aligned with the visor aperture, and a fastener receivable within the aligned apertures for securing the housing within the visor. The panel has at least one notch that is capable of receiving the fastener when the panel is moved to an up position within the housing and visor. The housing has at least one inwardly extending wall generally adjacent the bottom opening thereof and the panel has at least one outwardly extending wall generally at an upper portion thereof that abuts the inwardly extending wall when the panel is moved to a down position.
At least one retainer can be attached to the housing or the visor, the retainer capable of being positioned to lock the panel within the housing and capable of being positioned to permit the panel being extended from the housing. Also, a tab or the like may be provided extending from the panel to facilitate extending and retracting the panel from the housing. Furthermore, the housing and panel may be provided as an aftermarket item separately provided from the visor.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a convenient sun screen that is attached to a sun visor in a vehicle in an unobtrusive manner.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a sun screen that is readily interchangeable with similar sun screens to provide any desired degree of sun protection to a user thereof.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a compact unit that may be readily installed within and removed from an automobile""s interior.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.